<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Time I Promise by kweenwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537528">Last Time I Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenwriter/pseuds/kweenwriter'>kweenwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Times [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Diego, child Ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenwriter/pseuds/kweenwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I promise, it’s the last time I’ll ask you.”</p><p>“You say it every time.” Ben handed him the knives.</p><p>“I mean it this time!”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves &amp; Diego Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Times [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Time I Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ben, Benny boi! My dear brother-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need help with the knives again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, yeah.” Diego sheepishly smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rolled his eyes at the tentacles slowly crept out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the knives could get stuck in high places, Diego always asked Ben to help him. Diego knew it annoyed Ben, but his brother could reach the knives with no problems thanks to his tentacles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get why you bother retrieving it, Dad can buy you a bunch of knives.” Ben huffed. “And don’t even think about having another rant about knives, or I won’t retrieve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego was just thankful his brother kept helping him, even though Ben complained – a lot. The tentacles slowly retreated when they gather all the knives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratching his neck, Diego flashed him a smile. “I promise, it’s the last time I’ll ask you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say it every time.” Ben handed him the knives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it this time!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego ran after his annoyed brother, thanking him for the help and then-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Diego stood in front of a statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person looked like he was around his age, he wore a matching uniform and had the same hairstyle as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Ben…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego didn’t know if it was rain or tears streaming down his cold cheek. He gripped harder on the knife he was holding, staring at the statue with guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… I gu-guess… I guess it was the last time.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From my Tumblr (Deathgod-ben). I rewrote it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>